When Oceans Storm
by SummerBummin
Summary: Team Natsu goes to the beach at night and Lucy thinks about Aquarius... and then like depression happens, but dw Juvia is there for her Contains Luvia with some Gratsu on the side as well as mentions of Chendy and Gruvia. This work is a part of a series dedicated to @ftlgbtales WWTDP femslash week, for the day 2 prompt: comfort


Team Natsu goes to the beach at night and Lucy thinks about Aquarius... and then like depression happens, but dw Juvia is there for her.

Contains Luvia with some Gratsu on the side as well as mentions of Chendy and Gruvia.

For day 2 of #ftlgbtales' event "when we take different paths" femslash week! Prompt: comfort

* * *

Fairy Tail was always the place to go when you wanted to party and have fun. Even the guild members seemed to carry that aura with them. Wherever they went, the mark of a Fairy Tail member meant some craziness was in store.

Even when Lucy's team went to the beach in the middle of the night.

Lucy didn't even know why they were there in the first place. Why go to a beach when it was dark and cold out?

To be fair, the cold wouldn't bother Gray and Natsu. The boys were playing in the surf, throwing globs of wet sand at each other and yelling. Happy egged them on, flying above the scene and telling Natsu it would be bonus points if he got sand in Gray's ears.

Despite the time of night, Wendy, Carla, and Erza looked serene, yet ready for an adventure as they walked barefoot along the beach. Their sandals abandoned in a pile as they looked for shells, because Wendy had promised to bring a pretty one back for Chelia.

Erza declared they would bring back many glorious sea shells, ones worthy of a mermaid queen; the young girl and her cat laughed at the red head's enthusiasm.

However, there was one fairy girl not partaking in the fun. It wasn't because it was cold or dark out, it was because there was something heavy weighing on her heart.

Lucy stood in place, staring at the ocean waves. The sea breeze nipped at her cheeks and nose, tugging at her blonde ponytail.

Aquarius.

Lucy's hand drifted towards a key that was no longer on it's ring. She had a mermaid shaped hole in her heart, and there was nothing she could do to fill it.

"Lucy-san?"

Lucy looked to see Juvia at her side, blue hair waving in the wind. The color of her hair yet another reminder of Lucy's loss.

The strange thing wasn't that Juvia had followed them, that happened all the time. The strange thing was that Juvia was actually talking to Lucy, and even stranger, her voice had been soft, not holding its usual accusing love rival tone. In fact, Juvia sounded almost like she was... worried.

That idea startled Lucy so much that she took a step away, nervously tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "What is it Juvia? Y-you're staring."

Juvia wasn't daunted by the statement. Her dark blue eyes continued to bore into Lucy's. Another similarity that linked her to the spirit.

"Juvia thinks Lucy-san is sad."

The blonde couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped her lips. "How could you tell?"

"Juvia knows that look in Lucy-san's eyes. That look means that a love was lost."

Wow, she was right on the money. To be fair Lucy must've looked pretty lonely, standing still and staring at the ocean like that. Kind of like one of her book's scenes. Except this wasn't a book. There wasn't a guaranteed happy ending. Just a bunch of questions without answers. Would she be able to find Aquarius' key? Where should she even look? Had someone else already come into possession of the spirit?

"Lucy-san lost Aquarius and now she feels alone. Juvia once felt the same way." A hand gripped hers. "But don't be sad. One day Lucy-san's rain will go away too."

The celestial spirit mage squeezed her friend's hand back, her lips wobbling. Lucy held on tight as tears pushed and swelled in her eyes.

"And until then, Juvia is here."

She couldn't help it. Lucy threw herself at Juvia. Arms going around the water mage's neck, and her face buried in azure curls.

Juvia hesitated for a moment, before hugging Lucy back. Hands rubbed circles into her back, soothing the blonde.

The water mage didn't question why Lucy had suddenly hugged her, she knew that some people just needed to be held. If that's what her friend needed then Juvia would gladly give it. That's the type of person she was. Very few saw past her crush on Gray, to see the kind warm heart beneath.

After a while the two girls pulled out of their embrace, both misty eyed.

Lucy looked down at their interlocked fingers, feeling reminiscent to their fight against the rocker. "You think we could pull off another unison raid?"

The corner of Juvia's mouth twitched with a hint of a smile. "Who knows?"

"LUCY LOOKIE!" Natsu exclaimed, suddenly appearing in the their personal space. The two girls jolted back as if they'd been electrocuted.

"Natsu! What on earth-"

"Lookie!" The dragon slayer interrupted Lucy again, pointing at something in his sand coated hand.

"Natsu is that..." Lucy started, knowing full well what was in his hand, but not wanting to believe it.

"It's a ghost crab!" He announced proudly. "Wanna hold it?"

Lucy stepped back, putting some distance between her and the boy. Knowing Natsu, he would probably try and put it down her shirt or something. "NO! Why would I want to hold it?"

"Aww come on. Look at this cute lil fella." Natsu tried again but Lucy jumped away. "And how's he different from your spirit? Cancer's a crab right?"

"Cancer is a spirit," Lucy hissed. "Not some small creepy crawly."

Natsu was appalled. "How could you say that? That's so mean Luigi! You're gonna break his little heart!"

"DO NOT CALL ME LUIGI!"

"Idiots both of them." Gray came to stand next to Juvia, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the scene unfold. Juvia could've sworn her heart froze in her chest.

She finally managed a response, cheeks dusted with pink. "Y-yeah."

Wet sand dropped from Gray's hair, splattering onto his chest. Gray had been missing his shirt when he came to the beach but now his jeans had gone missing as well, leaving only his underwear to cover himself. Juvia felt her blush redden even further at the thought.

The bluenette managed to pull her gaze away from Gray's body, instead looking to Natsu and Lucy. The dragon slayer was now chasing her around the beach, trying to get her to pet the crab. Lucy screamed back at him, threats about what she would do to him if he even tried to touch her with that crab.

Juvia couldn't help the laugh that made it's way up her throat. Those two were absolutely ridiculous, and maybe... even a little cute.

Gray side eyed her, the corner of his mouth quirking up. They were both stuck with sacks of crazy as partners. One pink, one blonde.

The "crazies" chase had come to a stop, Lucy now held a flip flop in her hand, threatening to throw the projectile at Natsu's head. They both stared at each other, hands twitching at their sides, like a western movie stand off.

Suddenly Natsu charged and Lucy shrieked, hurling the flip flop. He ducked and the shoe flew past him.

And hit Erza, in the face. Wendy let out a squeak of surprise, Carla even gasped. Erza just stood their, face red and smoking.

They all froze, paralyzed with fear at what the Erza would do to them. Lucy went so pale she could've been a ghost, so afraid her soul had left her body. It was a better option than facing the wrath of Titania.

"Who threw that?" The read head's voice was dangerously calm, her fists clenched and shaking at her side, dark eyes promising a beat down.

Natsu visibly gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. "Run for it?" He asked.

"Yep!" Lucy agreed, voice several octaves higher than usual.

Then they all turned on their heels, and ran for their lives.

"Faster Gray!" Natsu's panicked yell came from behind them. "The monster's gonna eat us at this rate!"

"This was your fault in the first place flame brain!"

"I didn't throw the shoe!" Natsu protested, pointing an accusing finger. "Lucy did!"

"Yeah, but you ducked!" Gray shot back. "You should've just taken one for the team and let the flip flop hit your face! Now we're all gonna die!"

Laughing, Juvia looked over at the blonde running alongside her. Lucy flashed her a smile, full of mischief and hidden promises.

Heart fluttering, Juvia smiled back, a little awkward but just as sincere.

* * *

A/N: GIRLS SUPPORTING GIRLS! Its a mental state I wish to be in all the time. Lucy and Juvia are so cute and both are so kind. They're my girls okay. Thanks for reading!


End file.
